Bathing is a function which may involve several different operations, each requiring separate accessories. In addition to a customary cleansing bar of soap or the like, one may also wish to shampoo and/or condition their hair while taking a bath or shower. For this purpose, it is necessary to carry separate shampoo and conditioner containers besides a bar of soap which may or may not be contained. In the home, this is often not a problem since all of the above accessories may be stored in the bathroom within arm's reach during use. However, when it is necessary to bathe or shower at a remote location, these accessories must all be carried along to where they will be used, for example, a hotel or gymnasium. Unlike a hotel bathroom, one cannot leave these accessories in the shower room while in the gymnasium. Instead, after exercising, the person must remove the accessories from a small locker and carry them to the shower. This is often an inconvenience since the person must manipulate two containers and a bar of soap, all of which may become slippery when wet. Further, the separate items may be forgotten.
The prior art contains numerous examples of dispensers for holding a plurality of collapsible tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,743 to Snaith discloses a combination duplex collapsible container and dispenser having a hanger for suspending the container in space. U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,307 discloses connected collapsible twin tubes which are joined by a dual collar bracket. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,723 to Meyer discloses a hair dyeing apparatus comprising a pair of containers each having a tube with the two tubes opening into a common applicator brush assembly.
The prior art set forth above does not provide a means for transporting or storing several bath accessories in a portable compact assembly.